


How Can Dicks Be Real (If Our Eyes Aren't Real)?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexuality, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith, both very lgbtq+ and out, are thinking about stuff. Pidge decides to join the conversation.Oneshot/drabble





	How Can Dicks Be Real (If Our Eyes Aren't Real)?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377613) by muffarino. 



Lance sighed dramatically. He was bored. Next to him, Keith was cleaning his knife--which sounded a lot creepier without any context. He could tell he was pretty bored too. So he decided to do something. Just to start a conversation. 

"...anybody else thinking about dick?"

Keith looked up, pretty unfazed because it was him of all people. "All the time." 

Pidge appeared at their shoulders. They were short, and Lance and Keith were both sitting. So it wasn't weird. "I mean," they said, admittedly a little snobbishly. "Being asexual, I only think about real things, like  _science."_

Keith rolled his eyes. "Literally no one asked, Pidge."

"...wait." Lance stopped. "Are you saying dick isn't real?"

Of course that's what he'd think of. 


End file.
